Sins Of The Father
by second-sucks
Summary: 2207: Nikolas Smith, an adopted child raised on Earth, has now been in the Alliance for 3 Years. The mystery of who his birth parents are haunts him to this day. Unbeknownst to him, they are none other than Admiral Colton and Miranda Lawson-Shepard who suffered a great loss after their child had been taken from them by Cerberus, It's now up to Nik to stop Cerberus, and find them.


**A/N: Well hello there! I'm currently working on two Videogame Fanfics, one is for the Tomb Raider Reboot, that is currently in progress, be sure to check it out when you get the time! I have been playing the Mass Effect Trilogy, and I am totally shipping Shepard/Miranda. I thought it would make a good story seeing how Shepard and Miranda's lives have been after the war against the Reapers, with Shepard obviously surviving the blast. **

_**This story revolves around Shepard and Miranda's son, Nikolas. Who had been born using the same technology Henry Lawson had used to create Miranda, due to her inability to conceive a child. Using Shepard and Miranda's DNA, they were finally able to settle down and have a family. One year after Nikolas' birth, Cerberus Returned, with a vengeance, they knew of Nikolas' existence, and kidnapped him. Their new Leader ordered Cerberus operatives to hack any birth records and traces of Nikolas, and sent him to Earth to be adopted by another family. 20 Years Later, Nikolas is an Ensign in the Alliance Navy, determined to stop Cerberus and find his biological parents, with the help of a few of Shepard and Miranda's old friends.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect 3 Or any of their Characters, I created my own MaleShep for the Trilogy, and I will upload a picture of him to give you guys an Idea of what Shepard and Nikolas look like.**

* * *

**2207: PROLOGUE**

* * *

There I was, standing in the Admiral's office. The Admiral himself was the best damn soldier The Systems Alliance had ever seen, having The Battles of Akuze, Citadel, The Omega 4 Suicide Mission, and lastly, destroying the Reapers under his belt. His office was very modern, a fish tank with a vast amount of unique fish swimming about, he also had models of every ship neatly displayed in a strong, glass display case across from his desk, where he had been standing behind admiring his aquarium. Here I am, a mere Ensign wishing I could be half the soldier and half the man The Admiral Is. I've spent months looking for answers, looking for him. In this moment, I feel that my search is over or just beginning. He looks at me, and offers me a seat. I eagerly oblige, nervously sitting down in his presence. Everybody felt uneasy around the Admiral; he's one of the most respected figures in recent human history. Hell, he is the most respected figure in Alliance history. He follows my lead, smoothing out the small wrinkles in his clean, pressed slacks of his dress blues as he shifts his gaze to me, sternly.

"Do you understand why you're here, son?" His voice was somewhat monotonous, but polite. The Admiral had a reputation of being a well-mannered man. I nodded, knowing that this was the moment I've been waiting for in my 21 years. He sat up, leaning towards me, telling me to calm down, reading the worry in my eyes. It felt as if my heart was about to jump right out of my chest. Maybe this was a mistake; maybe he didn't have all the answers. Did I even want to know?

"Nikolas, relax." He spoke. That was an order.

"Yes sir" I breathed, trying to maintain my composure. I had spent so long trying to find answers, and It was all boiling down to this one conversation. Admiral Colton James Shepard may have been the only man who had known any information regarding my biological parents, and their whereabouts.

Yet I was terrified, terrified that the truth would conflict with my idea of who they were. I envisioned my mother to be beautiful, steadfast and caring, but also headstrong, willing to make whoever fucks with her, or her family pay. All mothers are like that in one way or another. She would have her flaws, and make mistakes like everyone does, but she'd be perfect to me. My image of who I'd hoped my father to be was a little far-fetched. Wishful thinking, I suppose. I pictured my father being an Alliance Soldier, a Sole Survivor, and a War Hero. I could only imagine the endless amounts of accomplishments he made during his service. He would be a good man, who knew right from wrong, but he'd also be a tough bastard on the battlefield. A worthy opponent.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here Ensign." Admiral Shepard sat across from me. He still looked at me the way he did the first time he saw me, I'll never forget that look. His face grew pale, his eyes widened. The Admiral looked like he had seen a ghost, or so it would seem. Perhaps, I would get an explanation. I couldn't shake this feeling in my gut.

"It says in your files that you were adopted. Have you ever wondered where you came from Nik?"

My heart pounded increasingly harder as I felt my stomach twist into knots. I've been looking for answers since the day I found out I had been adopted, separated from my real parents after a Cerberus raid 20 years ago. I never got them. My adoptive parents "knew little or nothing about my genetic history, seeing as it had all been erased by Cerberus.", were they trying to protect me? Admiral Shepard observed me almost as if he had been looking at his own reflection. Pale gunmetal blue eyes gazing at me, it was funny; I had the _exact _same color eyes he did. I wondered, _"Could Admiral Shepard be-No, he possibly couldn't be, there'd be no way."_ I went over possible scenarios in my head as the feeling in my gut got increasingly worse with every second.

"Yes, Sir." I gulped. Hoping what the Admiral said next was what I wanted to hear.

It was.

"I've found them, son."

I had no clue what I felt in the next moment, it was a mixture of a lot of different feelings, happy, sad, sick even. I surely thought I was going to throw up on Admiral Shepard's nicely shined shoes. _"How could he have gotten this information?"_ I thought, but then realized that he was Admiral Shepard, he knew the Shadow Broker, he could get his hands on information that I wasn't sure even existed. Instead of vomiting from anxiety, the next thought that crossed my mind escaped my lips instead.

"A-Are they...alive?"

He sat back in his chair. His arms folded. I couldn't quite read the look on his face. When his eyes met mine, he still looked at me the same way he did when we first met. Seconds passed, and he smiled lightly.

"They are."

I couldn't believe it. 20 years had passed and they were still alive. A million questions came into my mind: Where are they? Who were they? What did they look like? Are they good? Are they bad? Are they safe? The Admiral stood up from his chair, and kindly placed a hand on my shoulder before he spoke.

"I'm going to tell you everything, son. It's time you knew."

* * *

**A/N: The prologue is very short yes, I am aware. But I'm currently on my second play through of Mass Effect 3, and I'm trying to find as many things I missed as possible to contribute to this story. You guys, please, take time to favorite, follow and review; I really, really appreciate it! I will most definitely be bringing back old characters from the Mass Effect Trilogy as well such as Liara, Garrus, Jacob, Tali, Jack, etc. Just hold on tight! Because it's gonna be one hell of a ride!**


End file.
